<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody's Perfect by disneyswiftie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885926">Nobody's Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie'>disneyswiftie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrus Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, Cuties, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Guilty Conscience, Insecurity, M/M, Overhearing, Smitten T. J. Kippen, Song: Nobody's Perfect (Hannah Montana), but then on purpose, dramatic gays, happiness, it was accidental at first, ok but seriously they’re adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ accidentally on purpose overhears a private conversation of the GHC in the school hallway. Afterwards he feels happy but guilty at the same time and decides to confess his wrongdoing to Cyrus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrus Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody's Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ and Cyrus had been friends for quite a while and both of them had developed feelings for the other. But although all of their smiles, look-backs, and hangouts where their hands brushed and they blushed just a little too much might have been clear to outsiders looking in, both of them were still very much oblivious to the other's feelings.</p><p>So when TJ overheard Andi say the word <em>crush</em> to Cyrus, he couldn't help but listen in more. He only wanted to know one thing: did Cyrus like him back?</p><p>"So Cyrus, you know that crush you had a while back that you said disappeared?" Andi asked Cyrus, leaning against her locker.</p><p>"Um...yeah. What about it?" Cyrus asked nervously.</p><p>TJ kept listening from afar, while staring at his phone to not seem obvious.</p><p>"We were wondering," Buffy started, slightly smirking. "Have you had any other crushes since?"</p><p>Andi and Buffy stared at him with eager eyes, waiting for him to say something. Cyrus's eyes widened as he looked momentarily panicked. He quickly scanned the room until his eyes finally landed on a poster for the upcoming play auditions. TJ watched in amusement.</p><p>"Uh- look! They're holding open auditions for the play this Friday! Isn't that exciting? Andi, you should try out, it's art-themed!" he rambled anxiously.</p><p>"Nice try, Cyrus. You're not getting out of this one," Buffy said.</p><p>"Yeah, and you know I don't act anyway, that was a weird thing to try to change the conversation to," Andi added. "Why don't you trust us, Cyrus? You know we won't make fun of you."</p><p>"I do trust you!" Cyrus insisted. "I just- I don't know. You guys um...you just might be a bit confused on this one. This one is, well, not someone you have a great impression with." He bit his lip.</p><p>Meanwhile, TJ's heart was thumping out of chest. He didn't really get on with Buffy, could Cyrus mean him? <em>No, I'm being stupid. There's no chance it could be me,</em> TJ thought, but then a different thought came fighting through. <em>If there's no chance, why are you still listening?</em></p><p>"Oh my gosh," Buffy exclaimed. "Is this what I think it is?"</p><p>"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Cyrus stuttered, holding his stomach like he might throw up.</p><p>"Can I guess? Like, your crush, I mean."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Then you have to tell us."</p><p>"Ugh, fine," Cyrus gave in. "Um...it's uh TJ," he said quieter, but TJ still heard.</p><p>At this point TJ felt like he might either faint or float up to the clouds. He didn't even know anymore. The all-too-familiar bubbly feeling was back in his stomach and he never wanted it to go away.</p><p>"You like TJ?!" Andi and Buffy whisper-yelled in sync. Cyrus blushed and nodded, looking at the floor.</p><p>"I mean, that's what I was going to guess but hearing you say it is different," Buffy added.</p><p>"That's so cute!" Andi gushed.</p><p>"He SO likes you back. I've seen the way he looks at you," Buffy told him.</p><p>TJ felt taken aback at this. They <em>knew</em>? How? Was he <em>that</em> obvious? He felt his chest tighten at the thought of them knowing, but then relaxed when he realized they didn't seem to be bothered by it.</p><p>Cyrus took a step back, looking defeated. "Oh, come on. There's no way. Stop trying to get my hopes up when it's never going to happen. I'm way too weird for anyone to like me, but especially not someone like him," Cyrus replied before looking down. "He's so perfect and I'm just...not."</p><p>Suddenly TJ felt sick to his stomach. Had Cyrus always felt that way? He felt stupid to have not realized sooner how self-conscious Cyrus was. He just wanted to run over and give him a huge hug and never let go. But he couldn't do that, because Cyrus would never forgive him for eavesdropping.</p><p>The bell rang, startling everyone and TJ quietly went off in the opposite direction to his history class.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After school, TJ decided to go to the swings and contemplate what to do. He was ecstatic that Cyrus liked him back, but asking him out would mean admitting that he listened in to their private conversation, and he was certain that Cyrus would hate him for that.</p><p>But he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in. He hated keeping this secret from Cyrus, and he hated himself for eavesdropping in the first place. Maybe he deserved to lose Cyrus. He should just tell him and get it over with.</p><p>As he approached the swing set, he saw a familiar figure swinging lightly, looking at their shoes. Cyrus.</p><p>"Hi," TJ said, as he approached the smaller boy.</p><p>"Hey," Cyrus looked up at him, smiling timidly.</p><p>TJ took a seat in the swing next to him and asked, "Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Cyrus breathed out, sadly. "It's nothing, just me being dumb like always."</p><p>"Cyrus, don't say that. You're extremely smart and you deserve to know it." TJ told him, his voice soft. "Um, actually, can I talk to you about something important?"</p><p>"Sure," Cyrus smiled, turning to face him.</p><p>"Um, could we go somewhere else? It's kind of awkward to do this while sitting on swings."</p><p>"Okay," Cyrus agreed, leading him over to a bench nearby.</p><p>They sat down, and TJ folded his hands in his lap, nervously.</p><p>"Um- so. I needed to tell you something. You might hate me afterwards and it's okay. I deserve it. But I can't hide it from you. It's been killing me all day."</p><p>"TJ. I'm not going to hate you, okay? You can tell me anything."</p><p>TJ closed his eyes and said, "I-I did something I shouldn't have. And I feel terrible. I really do. But you need to know. I sort of um, I accidentally overheard you talking to Buffy and Andi this morning...and then I didn't stop myself from listening t-to the rest even though I knew I should. I'm so sorry Cyrus. I know how you must be feeling right now. And I totally get it if you want to never see me again. I just needed to get it off my chest."</p><p>"Wait a minute...y-you kn-know? You know that I-" Cyrus stuttered, looking like he might go into panic.</p><p>"Cyrus, yes, I heard that you liked me, but you probably don't anymore because I'm an idiot and I ruined anything that could have possibly happened. I clearly broke your trust, so I guess I'll just go. I'm sorry," TJ told him, heartbroken.</p><p>He stood up, about to leave, when Cyrus said, "Wait, TJ! Don't go."</p><p>TJ turned around to face him.</p><p>"TJ, I still like you. I forgive you. I know you'd never like me – and that's okay! – but I'd still like to be friends, if nothing more," Cyrus told him, shyly. "Unless this makes you uncomfortable, then I can leave you alone."</p><p>"Cyrus, I do like you. I really, really like you. I've liked you for a long time. That's why I was so afraid to tell you about what happened, because I couldn't bear not having you around. It's actually also why I listened in the first place, because when I heard Andi say 'crush' I just really wanted to know if you liked me back. But then after all the happiness that came with hearing it, I felt so guilty that it far outweighed the happiness."</p><p>"Wait, really? You- you actually like me?" Cyrus smiled brightly, standing up.</p><p>"Of course I do, you adorable dork!" TJ laughed.</p><p>They both smiled at other, not knowing what to do next.</p><p>"Um- how much of the conversation did you hear exactly?" Cyrus suddenly asked.</p><p>TJ smirked, an idea coming into his head.</p><p>"Hmm...just enough that I heard you think I'm perfect. And now I have a song for you! Stand over there," TJ told him, laughing, as he pointed to a spot about 6 feet from the bench.</p><p>Cyrus went over to the spot as TJ quickly jumped up on the bench, and stood there, facing him, pretending to hold a microphone to his mouth.</p><p>"Teej- what are you doi-"</p><p>"EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES, EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS, EVERYBODY KNOWS WHAT, WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT, EVERYBODY GETS THAT WAY!" TJ burst into song, singing 'Nobody's Perfect' from Hannah Montana, of <em>course</em>.</p><p>"Oh my gosh," Cyrus started laughing hysterically and smiling like crazy.</p><p>Once TJ got to the chorus, Cyrus joined in, singing comically loud along with him.</p><p>"NOBODY'S PERFECT! I GOTTA WORK IT," they sang together. "AGAIN AND AGAIN 'TIL I GET IT RIGHT!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the song finished, they both sat back down on the bench together, still out of breath, but laughing nonetheless.</p><p>"Thanks for that," Cyrus said, trying to calm down.</p><p>"You're welcome," TJ grinned. "You're amazing, you know that? You don't need to worry about not being perfect because nobody is, and I love you just the way you are."</p><p>Cyrus blushed. "You... love me?"</p><p>"Well, I mean yes. Is that okay?" TJ replied, also blushing slightly.</p><p>"Yeah... of course. I love you too, TJ." Cyrus smiled. "Um, do you maybe want to go out with me sometime? If not that's okay I just thought that-"</p><p>TJ chuckled, cutting him off. "Of course, Underdog. I would love to go out with you."</p><p>Cyrus smiled, and his eyes flickered down to TJ's lips. He quickly looked away, blushing again.</p><p>TJ noticed this and spoke up. "Did you...want to kiss?"</p><p>"Uh... well k-kind of yeah but it's fine," Cyrus admitted, still looking down at his shoes.</p><p>TJ took this moment to gently grab Cyrus's chin and pull it up to face him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they both started leaning in. Finally, their lips met and TJ could feel sparks all around them as they kissed. He never would have imagined he would ever get to do this but now he never wanted to stop. Cyrus's soft lips against his just felt so right and he wondered why it hadn't happened sooner.</p><p>After a few moments, they pulled away, smiling softly at each other. Cyrus gently leaned his head on TJ's shoulder as TJ wrapped him into a warm side hug. They both watched the sunset together as TJ silently hoped they would always be this way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you laughed at the Nobody’s Perfect scene as hard as I did while writing it and every time I reread it LOL. Wattpad saw it first, in November of 2019.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>